


罪无可恕

by starsnape



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Pain, Rape, Suicide, no one died, 病彪x金
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: 【你早就不正常了，小哈里，你早就*罪无可恕*。】
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	罪无可恕

**Author's Note:**

> 【“所以，你的决定是什么？”】  
> 【“……为了查案，我会留下来。”】  
> 【“很好，我还能用得上你的辅助。”】  
> 【“我从来都不是来*辅助*你的，你这个混蛋。”】

你在想，这个骄傲的人有多不可一世。他的自尊心如此之多，堆积起来要超过海拔18.9千米的世界最高峰。  
你在想，要怎样挫败他的锐气，把他所有的心高气傲打入谷底，当他跪在你身前向你臣服的时候，那感觉该有多么美妙。  
他那张*嘴*很不错，很适合含你的*屌*。你可以用包皮把他的嘴唇磨破，伊苏林迪画眉就再也吹不出那美妙的颤音；用龟头肏肿他的咽喉，就再也听不到他用执拗的声音对你颐指气使。  
你气过头了，哈里。脑袋里的其中一个声音想让你平静，它说你气昏了头，过度分泌的荷尔蒙让你的大脑不正常了。  
你知道你没有。  
*过度分泌的荷尔蒙*让一些记忆冲入了你的脑海：手指弯折的男人嚎哭的面孔，浸透了血红的拷问椅和麻绳，在化学品影响下浑身颤抖、落泪不停的女人……你想起来了，你是马德雷教父的傀儡，他的*开罐机器*。  
你早就不正常了，小哈里，你早就罪无可恕。  
好极了，你想，好极了。  
现在，去给*金*套上枷锁吧。让我们聆听他嘶叫的喉咙，饮他的颈血，舔舐他绝望的泪水，一节一节掰断他挺硬的脊椎骨，肏他的肉穴，把精液留在他身体里。让他痛苦，让他被玷污，把日出的橙色染成血与黑，他再也不会看见一丝光明。

  
加尔特让你帮忙把晚餐带给你的*同伴*，你很*乐意*帮忙。  
你把加了料的罗宋汤放到曷城警督门前，敲了敲门。你退到楼梯上，从扶梯的缝隙间观察警督的房门打开。他早就嗅到里面的伏特加，并没做评价，取走了晚餐。  
你到阳台慢慢抽了支烟，你知道金每天这时习惯到这里抽烟，但你没见到他。  
从结霜的窗玻璃倒影里，你看到自己满意地笑了。  
你打开了浴室里侧的*那道门*。门另一侧温热的空气携着一个男人粗重难耐的呼吸声涌入你的耳朵，食髓知味告诉你你因此兴奋无比。  
曷城警督也许觉得用混了伏特加的美味浓汤结束这心烦的一天也无伤大雅，但没注意到你还在里面加了大量的安非他命。  
餐盘狼藉地落在书桌前的地板上。警督蜷缩在自己的床上，他的橙色夹克挂在玄关，平时绑在腰上的枪套安安静静地躺在床头桌上。他上身只穿着贴身的白色t恤，下身工装裤和内裤褪至膝盖。他一手紧紧揪着胸口，另一手，摩擦着自己的股间——毒品让他异常兴奋。  
“你……”他颤抖着，一双黑色眼珠恶狠狠地盯向你，把扶在胸前那只手撑在床边试图坐起身。他想在你面前保留尊严，保持他*无罪的支配者*的形象。但他已经做不到，没有人能胜过安非他命的精神控制，他也许想尽快穿上裤子，那只颤抖的手却不愿停下抚慰自己，甚至想在观看者的面前展现更多。  
你从口袋里掏出思必得，自己也满满地吸上了美妙的一口。你想到安非他命在你身上的反应，已经成倍的作用在了没有沾染过毒品的金身上，你大笑出来。  
“疯子……”金看向你的目光比起愤怒，更多的是无奈，甚至是同情，“你满意了吗，你想要什么？”  
“不不，*金*，”你一步步向他逼近，狞笑着，“是我要问，*你*想要什么？你现在是不是想要*屌*？随便谁的屌，捅进你干瘪的屁股里面，和你干个天翻地覆？”  
曷城警督深吸了一口气，干笑了一声。  
“你是在描述*你自己*的欲求吗？”他嘲讽说。  
“不，”你发出的声音低冷而平静，你知道是古老的爬虫脑在藉你之口，“我的*欲求*，是和*你*光溜溜的身子搂在一起，听你像婊子一样骚浪地尖叫，在你肚子里灌上东西，我会不停地肏你，肏你，*肏你*，直到你*怀孕*，金。”  
他冷漠地看着你，没有发表评价，没有挣扎，也没有停止在你面前单手抚慰自己。  
你在他冰冷的注视下脱光了衣服，碾上了他的床，你扯掉他脱了一半的裤子，将他拖起来。警督没有反抗，任由你拽脱他的白色紧身t恤。你把那沾了金汗味的t恤攥在手里深深吸了一口，享受这终于得来的喜悦。你才察觉这几日来每一次凝望警督拉下那件橙色夹克，你都想着要呼吸他贴身衣物的味道，想一寸一寸卷起这块白色的布料，感受他身体的温度，摩挲他细嫩得难以置信的皮肤。  
警督赤裸地瘫软在床上，他纤细的酮体在你眼底一览无遗，光裸的胸口剧烈地起伏着，有些湿润的双眸隔着镜片，不偏不倚地凝视着你的下体。  
你把手里的布料扔到房间另一头，欣赏着这一幕笑起来。  
就算言语上再怎样要强，哪怕他的心性真的高尚得仿佛神明在世，金·曷城终究只是个普通人，生着一副饱含七情六欲的健康肉体，他会在安非他命的帮助下解放出渴求和热望。  
“你想要*这个*吗，金？”你问他，手指前后撸动着自己的性器，你看到他停下自己手中的动作，专心地看着你让自己胀大。  
“我只想把它割下来，塞进你那张臭气熏人的嘴里。”他喘着粗气笑骂着，突然从枕头下抽出了他的*基耶尔A9止战者*。  
黑洞洞的枪口抵上你的鼻尖，你没有退缩。你根本不害怕，你是个疯子，还嗑了药。  
你用嘴含住枪口，那冰冷的铁块随着警督的手臂在你舌尖抽动了一下。  
你*舔*着他的枪，唾液涂满铁腥味的表面，流进枪管里。你直视着金的双眼，在他的*观赏*下，将止战者吞进喉咙口，并且让自己发出舒服的哼哼声。  
警督没有收回持枪的手，也没有开枪，他静默地看着你，但又像完全没有看见你。  
他的无动于衷让你怒气更盛。你想要他对你发怒，咒骂你，你想让他为你高潮，像兽类一样跪着求你肏他。  
你想到，应该先给他一点*甜头*。  
你把被你含得湿粘粘的止战者吐了出来，俯下身，将金挺硬着的性器纳入口中。在你这样做时，他依然用枪指着你的头顶。你丝毫不担心他会擦枪走火。你期待他开枪，你血管里奔腾的热望和脑壳里存储的肮脏思想就都溅射到他白皙的胸口上，糊在那对光亮的圆镜片上，遮住那双总是熠熠生辉的漆黑眼珠。  
你为他口交，将他含进喉咙最深处，用吞咽和舔食抚慰着他。  
他抬起没有拿枪的那只手臂，将口鼻深埋进手肘里。你听不清他任你摆弄时声音。你在吞下大口苦涩汁水时瞥见他紧绷的颈线，可惜看不到他高潮时的表情。  
第一轮射精结束后，他的眼有些失神。他的止战者还举在半空，指向你的胸口。  
你越过枪靠近他的枕边，俯身含住他的耳垂，金变得敏感的身体剧烈抖动了一下，你按住他单薄的胸口，抚摸着。他的身体是那么的*热*，像是坠入地平线的太阳。  
你吻了他的耳后，脸颊，侧颈，肩胛骨，一路向下，将亲吻落在你找到的每一寸肌肤上，感受到他因每一个轻柔的吻而颤抖。他持枪的手隔在你和他中间，枪口却没有对准你，也许只想把你推离，但却柔软地停留在你的胸口上，小指和无名指从枪托上放松下来，伸进你浓密的胸毛丛中。  
“真*热情*，”你在他耳边轻语，“你的*下面*也是，很暖和。”你用两根手指摸进他股间的穴口，他反射性地将臀部抬起，想让你触碰到更深的地方。你摸到他体内，肠壁紧致而湿热，有些生硬地吞咽你的指节——并没有很多人有荣幸抵达这里。  
“想让我肏你吗，金？”  
警督没有回应，他不打算给你任何回应，这是他仅剩的反击。  
即使是他，也只能坚持到这种地步。你见过，也体会过，被安非他命支配身体的*感觉*。  
你动手夺过他的双腕掐住，把它们和止战者一起固定在枕侧。警督做着无畏地抵抗。药品让他体能下降，他拼不过你的腕力。  
他的膝盖狠狠撞到你的肋骨上，你没去在意，你身上从来不缺钝痛的地方。  
你吻他的时候他咬了你舌头，而你只是更凶狠地吻住他不情愿的嘴，噬咬他柔嫩的唇瓣。你感觉到，身下挣扎的力量松弛了下来。金开始享受这个吻，他打开嘴唇回应了你。  
这让你有些*欣喜*——你脑袋里的念头告诉你。  
你亲吻他的动作渐渐变得温柔，仿佛初恋时的青年暂时回到了你颓败老却的身体里，代替去你吻着他，吻着一个你应该*去爱*的人。  
你在吻的途中进入了他。这次你听到了他哼叫的声音，很微弱，像雏鸟一样惹人怜爱，让你想要保护，又想要更彻底地蹂躏。  
你在他身体里面肏弄他，舌头伸到他的口腔里面，他咬住你，用牙齿和肠壁一起，几乎要将你绞断，将你的器官生吃下去。而你想被他咬断嚼碎，在他身上变成一具鲜血淋漓的尸体，僵硬的胳膊从冥界彼端伸来，依然抱着他鲜活温热的裸体。  
但他没有让这一切发生，他松开了牙关，甚至还将腿打开，摆出让你能更顺畅地滑进去的姿势。  
你再也忍不住了，你松开钳制他的手，托住他的两片臀瓣——圆润，紧致，一点都不瘪。就算隔着那宽松的工装裤，你也早就知道，曷城警督的屁股辣极了。  
金用双臂缠住你的后颈，将你向他拉近，你能听见耳边他用指节将手枪握紧的声音。你们的舌头在彼此口中紧紧缠绕，互诉在欲火中同归于烬的渴望。  
他的性器抵在你的小腹上。在你用性器用力地肏干他时，你覆盖着体毛的肚皮也抚慰着他的。你觉得像在被他肏着肚脐，并为此感到更加兴奋。  
快感在你们两人身体中同步攀升着，你被下体的欲望裹挟，眼前的画面断断续续。  
你们一起叫着，同时射了出来。白浊的液体从你的下巴和胡须上滴落，也在你们接合的地方从金的后穴里汩汩流出。  
警督喘着气，理智些许恢复了过来，再次用枪指着你的头。  
他会开枪，你想着，而你会成为另一个吊人。  
“开枪吧，警督。”你忽然说，“我会成为另一具*尸体*，而你不得不和我的前搭档一起调查我的死因。你们查啊查，直到他发现，我是死在你的床上，一丝不挂贴在你肚子上咽气，老二还插在你屁眼里。”  
“如果你死了，我不会费事隐藏你的死因。”他说道，冷笑着，“一个*罪犯*，册子上的又一个小孔，我很乐意——”  
“那你开枪啊！！”  
你向他咆哮。  
“我不会如你的愿。”警督冷冷地凝望着一个疯子。  
“噢不，金，你*已经*如我的愿了。”  
“这不是……”他移开目光，也松开了枪，停顿在那里，没有说完后面的话。  
“金，”你吟唱他的名字，再度将他拉扯进怀里，“*金*，看看你，你这美丽的造物，为什么你要堕落到这人间来？”

_**这里全是*污秽*，这里什么都*没有*。** _   
_**看看*我*吧，再看看*你*。** _   
_**为什么你要堕落到人间来。** _

这一晚你们做了很多次，很多，*很多*次。  
有时你几乎什么都忘了，抱着他，高潮时就埋在他肩头哭泣出声，而有时是他压住你，骑在你的屌上，与他融为一体的你感受到他将一切都抛诸脑后，全身心地沉浸在性爱欢愉，将美味的呻吟声一口一口喂进你的耳朵里。  
你没有像你宣言的那样把他肏到*怀孕*，而只是肏到你*自己*再也硬不起来。而那时你又抓着曷城警督仍然挺立着的性器，用手掌搓弄铃口帮他一次次高潮，直到他射干精液、淫水和体内所有能从那里射出来的东西。  
你抱起筋疲力尽的他走进你房间的浴室，帮他清理了沾满污秽的身体，但没有清洗他后穴里的精液。他没有抱怨你不让他清洗体内，整个过程他没有说一句话。也许是因为摘掉了眼镜，他的双眼没有焦距，他像个没有感情的人偶一样顺从地任你摆弄。  
你用他房间里的毛巾将他从头到脚擦干，放回床上。  
回到枕头上的警督似乎恢复了一些知觉，他伸手摸着枕边，找到了他的止战者，用枪指向自己的太阳穴。  
你没有试图劝说他，出自你口的任何一句话都会导致他更坚定地扣下扳机。  
警督用了大约一分钟，战胜那种逼迫他自杀的绝望，那是安非他命在他体内减退的影响。止战者从他手中滑落在浸满脏污的床单上，他身体瘫软躺了下去。  
“你知道吗，警探，”他的眼神疲惫，空洞地望着你，虚弱地轻声说，“这不是我第一次遭人凌辱了，*毒品*也不是。你所作的根本不是什么了不起的事，我只想让你知道这个。”  
一次徒劳的尝试。  
那双闪着水光的黑色眼眸诉说着。他早就经历过这些，他经历过*更糟的*，而他仍然挺过来了，赢过了*那些*。他依然可以站得笔直，淤泥丝毫无法损伤他的高洁。  
而如果说你有哪里成功伤害到了他，就是你*辜负*了他对你的信任。他把你当作异姓兄弟，甚至把不常对人提起的过往告诉了你；你在种族主义者面前维护他的时候，他对你感激，以为你和那些人*不一样*；而*那时*在那间教堂，他几乎已经被你触动了，你不需要脱口而出*那些话*，也许只是等一等他，也许他会……  
但已经没有用了，不是吗。  
哪怕你现在对他说*你爱他*，哪怕你现在跪下来对他说抱歉。你无法补偿给他任何东西。已经没有挽回的余地了，你很清楚。  
于是你穿上衣服，挂起笑容，带着冰冷的痴妄，对他说：“晚安，曷城警督。我们*明天*再聚。”  
他没有动，静静等待着你离开。你摇晃着身子地走出他的房门。  
门在你身后关起来的时候，你听到有个声音抽泣出声。你并不想听。

**Author's Note:**

> “金，”你在他怀中醒来，眼角有些湿润，“我想我做了一个梦，梦里我是马德雷教父的傀儡，对你做了很过分的事情……我很难过，金。”  
> “那就忘了吧，哈里，忘了它。”他轻柔地梳着你的头发，在你耳边低语。  
> 你觉得头又沉重起来，睡意再次席卷了你。  
> [同舟共济 - 炼狱：成功] 忘了吧，*求你*。只要你不记得，我就可以不用对你残忍。


End file.
